


【朱逍】【保逍】 赌 by SyCen

by SunLijen



Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: #all逍 #朱逍 #保逍, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunLijen/pseuds/SunLijen
Summary: 八八和保保赌江山美人的故事代发





	【朱逍】【保逍】 赌 by SyCen

**Author's Note:**

> 3p预警

夜已深了。

 

巡逻的小兵三三两两靠在一起打瞌睡，前些日子打了一场败仗，正是士气低迷之时。偌大的元军军营之中，只有深处的元帅大帐还燃着烛光。

 

朱重八和王保保在行军沙盘处对立站着，各自握着一把小旗把玩，你来我往。

 

“朱将军好气魄，小王佩服了。”王保保倚着沙盘一侧，偏着头说到：“孤身一人闯我元军大营，这份胆识，恐怕当今世上再无第二人。”

 

朱重八笑了笑，将一支小旗插在沙盘上：“小王爷莫要取笑在下，论胆识气魄，小王爷能率领一支骑兵，在我中原重重关卡之下如履平地，才是真正当世英雄。”

 

当啷一声，是大帐角落处发了响声。

 

王保保目不斜视，只盯着沙盘：“甘州沙洲乃我军事重地，将军横刀夺爱怕是不好吧。”

 

朱重八轻笑一下，而后低声回应道：“甘沙二州是行军要地，进可入中原，退可守漠北，是自古兵家必争之地，我当然要争上一争。”随后望了一眼那声音来源处，问道：“还有多久了？”

 

这话问的突兀，没头没尾，王保保瞥了一眼那边角落，回答他：“还有一柱香。”

 

朱重八信步悠悠的走到那角落，蹲下身在杨逍耳边轻声调笑道：“杨左使，夹紧了，北郡十三城的百姓，可全指望你了。”

 

朱重八和王保保在打赌。

 

赌资是北郡十三城的归属，至于赌约，便是杨逍能否在此坚持三柱香而不泄身。

 

回应他的是一阵当啷当啷的声音，那是王保保在杨逍脖颈上加的铁索，在随着主人的颤抖而碰撞，铁索的另一边，连在帐外大旗之下。朱重八站起身，详细端详角落里的身影，那是他的光明左使，赤身裸体的委頓在大帐的一角，墨色的长发四散，俊逸的脸上泛着不正常的潮红，后穴插着一只湿淋淋的玉势，肠液和媚药顺着玉势末端滴了满地，身前玉柱直挺挺的贴在精瘦的小腹上，看起来脆弱又淫欲。

 

杨逍大脑已经一片空白，一直靠着本能紧紧夹着那根玉势，那根东西把自己完全的撑开又填满，轻轻一动，就会顶到体内致命一点，这让他不敢乱动，只能咬着牙忍耐。

 

片刻过后，王保保站起了身。

 

“朱将军，你赢了，北郡十三城是你的了。”

 

随后他走到那角落，用靴子踢了踢杨逍的小腿，说到：“杨左使，请自便。”

 

杨逍听见了他的话，但是大脑迟钝一片，片刻后才反应过来，匆忙伸手握住自己上下套弄，但是不成！前端的快感无法带给他预想的高潮，而后面的玉势掉出去半截，又让他内里空荡荡的一阵麻痒。

 

他认命般的拉了拉王保保的衣角：“王爷。”

 

他在求他。

 

王保保并不领情，捉了那人拉住自己衣角的手，往那玉势去，随即把玉势的一头放入那人的手心，调笑着说：“杨左使，求人不如求己，请吧。”

 

杨逍苍白着脸摇了摇头：“不行……”

 

“怎么会不行呢？”王保保握住他的手，带着他上下顶弄，带出更多的淫液，随即把蹭在自己手上的液体抹到杨逍的小腹上，站起了身。

 

杨逍被顶的双腿发软，只能堪堪跪在地上，按王保保教他的那样，用那根玉势继续顶撞自己，片刻过后，才颤抖着泄了身，玉势脱了手，叮当一声滚到王保保脚边。

 

朱重八见了一场活春宫，但并不急色，抿着酒轻声说：“小王爷，请吧。”

 

王保保没做推辞，解开了身上的衣物，露出草原贵胄的精壮身体，他俯下身，将杨逍扶成仰卧的姿势，随后分开双腿，将鼓胀的下身顶了上去。

 

杨逍已经被那根玉势完全肏熟，后面甬道潮热紧致，王保保的炙热甫一进入，便被完全吞下。

 

王保保舒爽的低吼了一声，随即便大开大合的肏弄起来，身下人随着他的节奏晃动身体，才刚释放过的玉茎又颤颤巍巍的挺立起来。王保保低笑了一声，重重碾过甬道里的凸起，玉茎便随着他的动作，滴出点点粘液。

 

他屏着气又狠顶了百数下，那人便惊喘着又泄了身。

 

“杨左使，怎么如此不耐肏呢？”王保保一面舔舐他的下巴，一面就着二人相连处将他抱了起来。

 

杨逍骤然悬空，四肢都无力，只能挂在王保保身上，随他动作，那物在他身体中因为重力的关系，达到了未有过的深度，让他一阵阵的颤抖不已。

 

朱重八放下酒杯，径自走到二人一旁，笑着问道：“小王爷，不介意吧？”

 

王保保摇摇头，嗤笑道：“当然不介意，就是不知杨左使介不介意？”

 

回应他的是一段低沉急躁的喘息声。

 

“看来杨左使也不介意，请吧。”

 

王保保抱着杨逍走到大帐正上方的虎皮大椅前，兀自坐下，随后搂着杨逍的腰，带他坐上自己。小王爷拿出了草原驰骋的劲儿，不断向上顶弄那致命一点，那人形状姣好的蝴蝶骨在他眼前展开，他便一口咬了上去。

 

朱重八也去了衣服，站在极尽纠缠的二人身前，他一把拉过杨逍脖颈上的锁链，那人便随他力道向前倾。朱重八把那张俊雅漂亮的脸拉到自己胯前，随即挺挺身，用自己那物拍了拍杨逍的右脸。

 

朱重八低下头，看着那人缓缓伸出舌尖，舔了舔自己的马眼，随后便轻启牙关，将自己的灼热吞入唇齿间。

 

这给了朱重八莫大的刺激，他轻抚杨逍的后脑，缓慢而有力的肏干着身下人的嘴。

 

“只知道杨左使平日骂人的功夫一流，却不知左使伺候人的功夫更是一流啊。”

 

杨逍被朱重八扣住后脑，整张嘴都被填满，想趁着换气间隙说话，却被王保保顶撞的只能发出细碎的呻吟。

 

朱重八与王保保配合十分默契，换了许多姿势，将杨逍死死夹在二人中间，杨逍只觉得三魂七魄都被顶弄出去，双腿已经不是自己的，泄过多次的玉茎已无精可泄，仍然因为药物的关系直直挺立着，带给他震震刺痛。

 

痛，却仍有快感。

 

他随着两人颠簸，透了一身又一身的热汗，身下粘腻潮湿，被不停挺动的硕大带出一片白色泡沫。

 

持续不间断的肏弄让他脊背发软，突然间，一阵陌生的感觉席卷了他，迫使他不住的颤抖蜷缩，大腿也紧紧绞在一起。

 

王保保伸手在他身下摸了一把，随即惊喜的笑出声：“好左使，竟能只用后面便高潮吗？”

 

朱重八也笑了笑：“小王爷，看来杨左使被肏的很欢喜啊。”

 

两人互相调笑，又一起发力，仿佛最默契的兄弟。

 

片刻后，朱重八从解下的大氅中拿出一片红绸带，放在了杨逍眼前，顺着脑后打了个结。

 

“小王爷，我们再赌一局如何？”

 

“赌什么？”

 

“就赌这江山。我若赢了，你便率领众部退出嘉峪关，此生不得再扰中原。”

 

“那你若输了呢？”

 

“我若输了，黄河以北尽归与你，我率明教义军退后八百里，再不追赶。”

 

王保保起了兴趣，边动作边问道：“怎么个赌法？”

 

“就赌杨左使能否猜出你我二人是谁在肏他。”

 

奇哉，妙也。

 

杨逍五感全部朦朦胧胧，好像罩上了一层水雾，唯有身下触感异常清晰，他恍惚觉得有人在他头顶说话，再详细分辨，却听不清了，随后，一具坚挺灼热的家伙再次填满了自己。

 

“杨左使，你猜猜看，现在你体内的东西是谁的？”

 

是王保保在他耳边轻声说。

 

“好左使，慢慢猜，仔细猜，猜准了再说出来。”

 

是朱重八在他头顶说。

 

杨逍觉得混混沌沌，一片空白，只余自己在欲海上下沉浮。许久过后，他咬着唇，咽下所有呻吟，呵着气轻声说：“朱重八，是朱重八。”

 

“哈哈哈，好！”王保保大笑道：“朱将军，你今日的赌运真是太好了！也罢！三日内，本王会率残部退出嘉峪关，愿朱将军能早日一统中原。”

 

随后他解开杨逍眼前的红绸带，放进掌心，转过身说到：“贵教光明左使，也请一并带走吧，不送。”

 

朱重八系好袍带，用来时的大氅裹住已经昏睡的杨逍，随后将人打横抱在胸前，跨步往大帐外走。

 

“小王爷保重。”

 

————————————————————————————

朱重八坐在马车内，车外是徐达常遇春的两路兵马护驾，他低头看了看睡在自己怀里的杨逍，心里想着：

 

我的赌运一直都很好。


End file.
